There are many types of folding partition systems currently available on the market, which systems are designed to glide back and forth between upper and lower horizontal tracks. Such folding partitions are especially useful for closing off and shielding open spaces such as verandas, loggias, balconies, porches and so forth.
Partitions of the type are easily folded down `concertina`-fashion into a stack, with one panel flat against the other, in such a way as to enable a markedly compact stowage. Folding partitions are also used to considerable advantage for splitting up rooms into smaller units in an infinite variety of ways. The and removal of the single partition is quick and simple.
Folding partition systems are practical and appreciated by the user because of their simplicity of use; they are easily opened out and drawn back, and the advantages already mentioned are undeniable. Nevertheless there are certain drawbacks in existing systems which inhibit the functional characteristics of the folding partition.
A first drawback stems from the fact that such systems are complex and costly. The main disadvantage however is the lack of adequate heat and sound insulation, especially at the fold between adjacent panels...in other words, at the hinges. The panels are joined together by somewhat complex hinge arrangements and in many instances the hinges themselves permit left or right hand opening only, meaning that alternation of left and right hand hinges is required between one panel and the next.
One attempt to create efficient insulation at the gaps between panels involves the use of seals made from rubber or similar material which will flex when the panels are swung on the hinge-posts. Such a remedy fails to provide sufficient insulation at the top and bottom ends of the seal which terminate without making any sort of contact such as will provide a heat-and-soundproof barrier. In addition, it will be clear that continued folding of the partition will produce considerable wear on the seals, and thus jeopardize the effectiveness of the insulation. Lastly, such flexible seals are by no means acceptable from an esthetic standpoint when the panels are folded down and stowed.
The general object of the invention described herein is to provide a folding partition system with features which will eliminate the above drawbacks.
Within the framework of this general object, it is also sought, with the invention, to embody a folding partition composed of a smaller number of parts than currently is the case and to enable utilization of the identical parts at each hinged joint, regardless of left or right hand fold.
Not least among the objects of the invention is that of providing a folding partition which will afford a level of heat and sound insulation at the hinged joints comparable with that afforded by the solid partition panels themselves.
A further object of the invention is that of enabling optimum heat and sound insulation, in like manner, at the top and bottom ends of the seals of the hinge-post molding between successive panels.